Conventionally, a radio relay station has been widely used that relays communications between a radio base station and a radio terminal to enable the communications between the radio base station and the radio terminal in an indoor area or the like where a signal from the radio base station is difficult to reach (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Such a radio relay station includes a first transceiver unit that transmits and receives a signal (hereinafter, first signal) to and from a radio base station, and a second transceiver unit that transmits and receives a signal (hereinafter, second signal) to and from a radio terminal.